


I should have told you that

by DaniTsubasa



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crying, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Forehead Kisses, Happy, Hope, Hugs, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Marriage Proposal, True Love, True Love's Kiss, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 19:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14504064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa/pseuds/DaniTsubasa
Summary: The lancinating pain of the fall hit her back and spread through her body, it became stronger in her ribs and Gamora tasted blood. She tried to move and blood flowed down her lips before she fell back to the floor. There was fog around and she couldn't see the stars above her, but she knew they were there.“I love you more than anything!I love you too.”“I should... have said that to you... more often," she whispered.And again she thought of him, her Star Lord, the first person to truly welcome her, to love her and to protect her, he was her last thought before closing her eyes.





	I should have told you that

**Author's Note:**

> Guardians of the Galaxy and Avengers and their characters don't belong to me, I leave the credits to Marvel.
> 
> This one shot takes place during and after the events of "Avengers - Infinity War".
> 
> This same story is being posted by me in Nyah Fanfiction.

                She thought of Peter. Only twenty-four hours ago the two were in Milano, in a rare moment alone in the cockpit while the other guardians slept. The Star Lord tracked from afar when she was worried. Peter came over and hugged her behind, then kissed her hair gently and told her how much he loved her, and that they would find a way to be okay. Gamora just nodded, turned to him, and they stood there hugged as the ship sailed through space on autopilot. There were still unspoken things, many unspoken things that Gamora wanted to tell him, and only now did she realize that. The pain and tears in Peter's green eyes when he made that promise and when he pointed the blaster toward her to kill her would stay with her until the last instant of that deadly fall, as well as the last time she had kissed him.

                Gamora thought of him, she thought of the other guardians, how they met, in happy moments and complicated victories, she thought of their parents and the day that lost them, she thought of Nebula and how much she wanted everything to end and they would be fine, and again in Peter and how much she wanted to meet Earth with him when that was over. The lancinating pain of the fall hit her back and spread through her body, it became stronger in her ribs and Gamora tasted blood. She tried to move and blood flowed down her lips before she fell back to the floor. There was fog around and she couldn't see the stars above her, but she knew they were there.

               

_“I love you more than anything!_

_I love you too.”_

                “I should... have said that to you... more often," she whispered.

                And again she thought of him, her Star Lord, the first person to truly welcome her, to love her and to protect her, he was her last thought before closing her eyes.

******

                Peter was insane. From the second onwards in which Nebula confirmed Gamora's death, his brain stopped working. Even after seeing Thanos disappear, his friends and the Avengers defeated and wounded, nothing was processed in his mind beyond her and the uncontrollable instinct to kill Thanos. And how much he wanted to have embraced her even more, to have kissed her even more, to have said more often that he loved her. He barely noticed or understood the instant he disappeared from Titan.

******

                And when the war was over, for a moment everyone was silent, everyone! Guardians and Avengers, and especially the people of Wakanda. There were fallen soldiers, some dead, scattered across the field. And they had suffered other losses that now Peter had no desire to account for. They were all wounded and had marks on their hearts and souls that would never go out.

                A blonde woman, whom they called Captain Marvel, plunged into a long, thoughtful look into the sky, finally turned her attention to the ground again and turned to look at Peter, sitting on the grass, offering him a very gentle and friendly smile, as if she knew him, then she went in another direction.

                Finally everyone was starting to wake up from the shock of the end of the battle and talk to each other. Peter saw Tony embrace Peter Parker, and at that moment he had no doubt that the great Iron Man had indeed welcomed the boy as his son. He saw Rocket cry when Groot pulled him off the ground with a big hug, Drax and Mantis weren’t in sight, but Peter could hear their voices somewhere.

                The Star Lord stood up and looked around, she was all he wanted to find now. He wanted to open space among the others when Gamora appeared in front of him. The zehoberi had a cut on her forehead and other visible bruises, and as they stared and ran at each other, Peter felt his heart race so fast that he only hoped he wouldn't have a heart attack before he could hold her again. Gamora caught up with him, and Peter clung to her as if their lives depended on it. They sat on the floor and Gamora could only cry, hugging him harder than any other time. Peter pressed her closer to him and allowed his own tears to escape. He kissed her hair and stroked the top of her head. He didn't know what Thanos had done to her when he took her away from him, but he would revive him and kill him a thousand more times if he could for what that monster had done to her since he had killed her parents.

                “Peter...” she murmured through her tears, as if to confirm that he was real.

                “I'm here,” he murmured back, his voice also affected by tears. “None of that will ever happen again. You'll be happy now, forever. We all go. I promise. No one else will ever take you away from us.”

                With these words Gamora closed her eyes and wept more. He knew that he couldn't promise something like that forever, and that they couldn't isolate themselves from the world to avoid such a thing, but if protecting her with his life was already right, now he would do the impossible to keep her well. She took a deep breath and she was silent as much as her agitation allowed. Then she put her hands on his shoulders and stared at him.

                “I should have told you this more times...”

                “What?”

                “How much I love you.”

                “Me too... I should have said much more. I love you more than anything, Mora.”

                The two pairs of eyes closed, they interlaced the fingers of one hand and their lips met desperately. And it didn't matter how many people were there to see it. Peter pulled her closer and kissed her forehead as they pulled away.

                “Marry me,” he said in a whisper.

                Gamora was in a trance for a moment absorbing the words, and looked at him.

                “We've waited four years, all this has happened. You're free now, free, forever. We no longer need to fear the future, love.”

                The assassin silenced him by putting a finger on his lips.

                “Don't dwell on arguments, Peter. You're right. So we'll do this as soon as this whole situation is resolved. We don't even have to wait to leave Earth for this.”

                “Oh, really...?” He asked quietly with a smile.

                “I'd love to marry you here, my Star Lord,” she said in the same tone.

                Peter smiled back at her, winning the biggest and most beautiful smile he had ever seen on Gamora's face.

                “I love you very much,” the terran said again. “Too much.”

                “I love you too, very, very, very much!”

                “ _Girl, you Just don’t realize what you do to me... When you hold me in your arms so tight you let me know everything’s all right,_ ” Peter sang only for her.

                They exchanged another smile and laughed together before kissing again.


End file.
